Zola Grey Shepherd
thumb|300px|right|Meredith and Derek get Zola back Zola Grey Shepherd, born Zola Limbani, is Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's daughter. History She first arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West thanks to Alex Karev's Africa Project. Derek was the first one to take a shine to her, because when he was holding her to examine her, she stopped crying, and Alex remarked that she liked him. Later that day, he suggested the adoption to Meredith and she agreed. Meredith soon bonded with the baby as well. Meredith and Derek were granted temporary custody of Zola not long after Derek found out that Meredith had tampered with his trial to ensure that Adele Webber got the active agent. However, Meredith brought her home alone, because Derek was mad at her. Two weeks later, Zola was taken away from them due to Meredith being fired and lying to the social worker about the status of their marriage. While in foster care, Zola came into the hospital because her shunt was malfunctioning and that caused an intestinal blockage. She underwent a major surgery performed by Alex Karev and Arizona Robbins. Meredith and Derek were disraught, but they could not see her because the adoption was still under examination. When Alex finally told them the surgery had gone well, Meredith burst into tears and Derek finally forgave her for what happened with the clinical trial. Later that night, they sang a lullaby to her over the phone while Cristina Yang was taking care of her at the hospital. Later, Meredith and Derek got a hearing to try to regain custody. This was probably thanks to Alex tracking down the judge and telling him that Meredith and Derek were the best possible parents for Zola. Despite this, not long after that phone call, the social worker told Meredith that since their hearing had been cancelled, they were probably not going to get custody. However, the following morning, she brought Zola to Meredith and Derek's and told them that the baby was theirs. Notes and Trivia *Zola seemed to be very close to her loving aunt, Lexie, and started to bond with her very quickly after Meredith and Derek adopted her. *She started to walk shortly after being returned to Meredith and Derek, to the great delight of her parents. "(This Magic Moment)" *She turned one not long after that. Her parents threw a big party in their house and many doctors of SGMW attended. Meredith made a cake for her and wrote on it: Yay Zola! However, during the party, Meredith and Derek decided to cancel the 'Zola' part and they offered the cake to Richard Webber in order to have him celebrate his 10,000th surgery. Among the other gifts, Zola received a dress from Mark Sloan and his girlfriend. "(Hope for the Hopeless)" *She really likes her toy giraffe. Meredith first mentions this when Janet had to take her, "(She's Gone)" Then, Meredith tries to have her walk by handing the giraffe to Derek so that she would try to reach it. "(This Magic Moment)" *While her parents are at work, she spends her time in the daycare at the hospital; her mother said to Dr. Ben Warren that she likes it very much. *Sometimes her parents bring her to the gallery to watch surgeries and she seems to enjoy it. *Her godmother is Cristina Yang. *She was born with Spina Bifida and Hydrocephalus. This caused her to undergo several surgeries. One of them was performed by her father. *She has a bumble bee costume, which she wore after vomiting on all her other clothes when she was sick. *According to Meredith, Zola is very good at getting people to submit to her will, seeing as how she got Derek to wear a princess crown at a tea party. "(Do You Believe in Magic)" *She is left-handed. "(Map of You)" *She dressed as a butterfly for Halloween. Gallery 720ZolaShepherd.png|White Wedding 8x10ZolaGreyShepherd.jpg|Suddenly 812Zola.png|Hope for the Hopeless 8x13ZolaGreyShepherd.jpg|If/Then 814Zola.png|All You Need is Love 816Zola.png|If Only You Were Lonely 818Zola.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819ZolaShepherd.png|Support System 820ZolaShepherd.png|The Girl with No Name 821ZolaShepherd.png|Moment of Truth (with Meredith Grey) Zola and bailey .jpg|Remember the Time (with Miranda Bailey) Zola with penguin .jpg|Can't Fight This Feeling Zola_Playing.jpg|Do You Believe in Magic 10x03ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy (left, with Derek and Sofia) 10x04ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05ZolaGreyShepherd.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Map of You 10x07ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Thriller (center) Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Peds) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:GA S10 Characters Category:Patients (Genetics)